Together
by Treehugginghippiexo
Summary: Luna helps George right after the battle. Two years later they meet again and they start up a friendship. Could It maybe turn into something more? Or will something, more like someone, get between them?
1. Chapter 1

Luna looked around at the destruction of the great hall and sighed. She thinks to her self, "It's nice that the war is finally over but we lost so many loved ones." She noticed the Weasley family sitting at a table morning the lost of their son and brother. Harry was with them comforting Ginny; who seems very sad. She thought about going over to see if maybe they needed anything but thought better of it. So instead she walked down a corridor towards Ravenclaw Tower. She has nowhere else to go or anyone to go to for that matter. She found out a couple weeks ago that her father was killed after Harry rescued them from Malfoy Manor.

When she first found out she was heartbroken but after a few days she realized that he wouldn't want her to mope around being sad. Instead he would want her out there fighting for what's right.

She made her way slowly down the corridor, having to move around fallen statues and parts of walls. She doesn't run into anyone else, since everyone is most likely in the Great Hall or went home. After awhile and a couple floors later, she's walking along and stops when she hears someone sniffling. Thinking someone's hurt she looks around; she doesn't see anybody. Across from her there's a tapestry with a picture of some battle the bottom is kind of burned. She hears the sniffling again; once again she looks around and sees nothing. "I wonder what that could be?" She thinks to her self, "I don't think I know any creatures that cry." She then sees that the tapestry is blowing in the wind. She notices that it's dark behind it instead of a wall. "A secret passageway." she thinks. She moves to the tapestry and pulls it aside. She then steps into the passageway. 

The passageway looks like any other corridor in the school but there are no pictures on the wall. There's no light so she lights her wand. She hears the sniffling again and starts down the hallway. After a few minutes she discovers what's been crying. A foot ahead of her sits George Weasley crying into his hands. Luna walks slowly over to him she squats down next to him. Luna doesn't know George well she's only talked to a hand full of times but from what she has learned about him is that he is nice. He's never been mean to her and that he just lost his brother, his best friend, and twin she can only imagine what he's going through. 

Luna slowly reaches out a hand and touches his arm. He jumps and looks up at her. The happy look that he usually has in his eyes is gone and has been replaced with the saddest eyes she's ever seen. He just stares at her and asks, "What are you doing here?" 

"I thought someone was hurt. So I came to see if I could help. However, I found you." Luna tells him calmly. 

"Well, I don't need your help." George says angrily. Luna just calmly looks at him still.

Unfazed by the tone of his voice, Luna says anyways "George I can't begin to understand what it feels like to lose-" George cuts her off. 

"No you can't! Because you've never lost your bother, best friend, and...and...and twin." George starts to cry again. Luna just stares at him not knowing what to do. She's never been in a situation like this before. So she goes on the only way she knows how, deal with the problem with logic. 

"No I don't know how it feels to lose a brother who happens to be my best friend and twin. But I do know how it feels to lose a father and a mother. I know it hurts now but things will get better and it won't hurt as much. You'll still miss him and every thing. But you have to remember, the ones we love never really leave. They are still with us in our hearts. And one day we will see them again." Luna says matter a factly. George looks at her and she smiles at him. He then suddenly pulls Luna into a hug. 

"It feels like a piece of my soul has died. It hurts so much." He says quietly into her hair. She pats his back. 

"l know it does. It will hurt for awhile but one day you'll wake up and it won't hurt as much." she tells him. 

"But when?" 

"Some day. I don't know when but it will." 

"You promise?" he asks looking into her eyes. 

"I promise." George then released her from his embrace and stands up. Luna stands also, he wipes his eyes and looks down at her. 

"Thank you." he simply says and walks away. Luna stares after him and smiles. 

"I hope I helped him a little." she thinks to her self. She then walks out of the passageway and continues on her way to Ravenclaw Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how hard I wish.**

**A.N: I know it has been awhile but I have been busy and i had a touch of writers block for some time. But I hope that I will be able to keep my inspiration for this story. And hopefully I will update my ither story too... OH Yeah for some reason these ghapters just keep coming out kinda fluffy... so yeah... **

Two years and some months after the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the war, the people of the wizardin world seem to be recovering slowly. Kingsley Shacklebolt, was elected Minister of Magic a week after the war ended. He reformed the ministry and the country. With the help of Harry Potter, they rounded up the remaining Death Eaters and sent them to Azkaban. Familys set out to rebuild their homes and their lives after losing so many loved seems that no matter who you talk too, they were all efected by the war. And all are recovering. However, recovering from the war has been a hard and slow process. No one knows this better then George Weasley.

For George it has been tough. He had to get over the lose of his brother, best friend, and twin. It was hard at first but eventually the pain lessened. And he moved on, but there is not a day that goes by that he doesn't think about Fred. Now though, it's usually happy memories and that's good. He knows Fred is looking down at him and his whole family. Especially today, today is a very happy day.

As George looks out into the tent he sees the happy couple dancing slowly around. Percy looks so happy with his new wife. It was a wonderful wedding, very laid back. It was just as the bride wanted it, simple but classic. White table clothes, candles and people all dressed up.

George couldn't be happier for Percy and his new sister-in-law. After all that has happened to his family it's nice to have something like this happen. His mother is beaming with happiness, something that hasn't been seen in awhile. His other brothers are also happy and his sister is all smiles. They all have someone to share this day with. Mum has Dad, Bill has Fluer, Ron has Hermione, Ginny has Harry, and even Charlie has his girlfriend. And of course Percy has Audrey, but George doesn't have anyone like that. It's not that he really wants someone like that but he just wants someone to talk to and laugh with. That's not someone from his family.

"Hey George. Why aren't you dancing?" Ginny comes over sitting down next to him out of breath. George smiles at her.

"Just not really in the mood for dancing." he tells her.

"Oh but it's so much fun! You have to come dance with me!"

"I'm really not in the right mind set for dancing."

"When are you ever in your right mind1" She says laughing and shaking her head at him. She then gets up and walks away. George sighs. _This tent is getting a little stuffy." he thinks to his self, "Maybe if I step outside the fresh air might help my mood_. George gets up from were he's sitting and steps out of the tent.

The night is dry and if you look up you can see a million stars. The garden has been fixed up for the wedding, the flowers shin beautifully in the moonlight. George walkes slowly away from the tent into the night. He can see his favorite tree standing in the middle of the field behind the house. He walkes towards it. He and Fred use to play underneath it when they were younger. George has a lots of good memories surrounding this tree.

As he gets closer to the tree, he notices someone sitting underneath it looking up at the stars. He wonders who it could be, because no one really comes back here. Slowly he could make out that it is a girl with long dirty blond hair. He is a few feet away from her when she looks back at him. He is surprised to see that it is Luna Lovegood. The girl who found him at his lowest and helped him the most with just a small amount of logic.

He notices that she has been crying. Her silvery eyes are wet and her cheeks are red. She looks a little surprised to see me, her eyes got big, well bigger then they already are. He slowly walks over to her and sits down next to her. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, just looking out at the field and the tent filled with partygoers. George can not think of any way to comfort her. But he doesn't have to because Luna starts talking first.

"I thought today would be happy and wouldn't be as sad as usual. But all I've felt since coming here today is sadness and lost. I thought that I got over mourning him awhile ago. However being at this wedding brought back all the memories of when me and Daddy danced together at Bill's wedding." she tells him. All George can do is sit there like an idiot and listen. He can't think of anything to say. She continues , "I just miss him so much, I'm so lonely. I have no family anymore, they were all taken away from me..." She then burst into tears. George did the only thing he could think of, he held her while she cried.

After awhile Luna's sobs become sniffles and she looks up at him. "I don't know what to do anymore. I have friends but everyone has been so busy lately and I don't see them much. It's just so lonely." she tells him." I haven't figured out what I want to do with my life. I thought going back to school would give me time to think about it. But when I got there I couldn't really focuse on my work." George just stares at her not knowing what to say. Luna goes on."So most of the time I'm just at home with myself. I have no job, no friends, and no family." She finished tears falling silently from her cheek.

George sits there holding her for a few minutes rubbing her back. He then pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes away the tears from her face. He then picks her up and places her in front of him in the grass. He grasped her hands and looks her in the eyes."Listen to me. You are not alone. You have friends and a family. Your friends love you and your family lov-" he gets cut off.

"What family! I have no family! They all left me here! By myself! I have no family left." She angrily says to him. He tightens his hands on hers.

"You do have a family. They might not be by blood but they are still your family. And besides your parents are still with you. Even if you can't see them." he says quietly to her."Their in your heart and they live on in your memory." They sit in silence for a couple of minutes just staring at each other.

Luna stares unblinkingly up at George wondering if he could be right. She knows that her friends love her, but a family? What family? She hasn't had a family in a long time. They all left her, she does believe that they are out there somewhere looking after her. But it's not the same as having someone to come home to when you leave and someone to comfort you when your down. So to her she has no family.

Maybe George is right. She might not have her blood relatives around but she does have her friends. And their the same has family. Their there for her and they do love her. So she does have family!

"I do have family! And they love me. How could I forget that my friends are my family. A crazy family, but still a family." Luna says happily. Going back to her dreamy self. She looks up at George and smiles. "Thank you for reminding me what I have. And that my parents are still out there somewhere looking after me." She reaches up and kisses him lightly on the cheek. She then lays down in the grass and looks up at the sky with a dreamy far off look.

Georges ears turn red he looks away from her for a second. He then clears his throat and says," No problem glade I could help." He then sits there just looking at her.

_What happened to the care free, stranger creature lover Luna that I use to know in Hogwarts?_ George thinks to himself. _This Luna seems kind of broken inside. She looks like her normal self but there's something in her eyes. That says something nots right with her._ He wouldn't have noticed it if he had not found her crying. _So from this day forward I am going to help her any way I can. _George tells himself and then smiles when he hears the band playing a slow song.

He stands up and looks down at Luna. He clears his throat again to get her attention. She looks up at him with a dreamy expression. He holds out his hand asks,"Care for this dance?"

She smiles and nods. Then takes his hand and he pulls her up to stand in front of him. He then places his hand on her waist and she puts her hand on his shoulder. He starts to dance slowly with the music like he was tought all those years ago by McGonagall. They stay silent getting lost in the music. After awhile the song ends but they continue to dance.

Silently from the door of the tent, Ginny watches her older brother dancing with her best friend and smiles knowingly to herself. She then turns and walks back into the party. Leaving the dancing couple in their own peace.

**It would be much appreciative if you guys would review. Just saying it wouldn't hurt.**

** Thanks.**

**-Treehugginghippiexo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Fred would still be alive.**

** A.N. Well here's chapter three, it's sorta short but there wasn't really a lot I could put in this chapter. The characters might seem a little OCC, but this is my first time writing these characters. So bare with me.**

* * *

><p>On a nice warm clear day in August, Luna found her self wondering around the crowded alleys of Diagon Alley. The wasn't especially crowded, but there is a far amount of people wondering around. All the shops are brightly decorated and the people are happy and smiling. Above her the sky was clear and below her the paved walkway she walks is free of litter. Which Luna thought was rather nice to walk on a clean road. As she walked she watched the other people more then she watched the path that was walking. She finds it interesting to study all the different people in the crowded alleys. Some people wear bright colors, while others wear dark colors, like they are in mourning. Which Luna understands, since most people lost someone in the war.<p>

She also thinks that it is fun to observe the interactions between people. People would sometimes seem so happy to see one again, sometimes when some people talked, they seem that they can't get away fast enough. She finds that sad, because you never know how much time you have with someone. So you have to cherish every minute you have with that person.

However, today Luna doesn't have that much time to watch people. Today she is looking for a job. She's been so bored lately and she could use the money. Since her house was destroyed by Death Eaters. She had to repair it and that depleted her funds greatly. So now she is on a quest to find a job, and it has proven difficult. For one thing people don't seem to be hiring, and she is not most normal person in the world.

She tried first at the pet store but they weren't hiring, she then tried the book store , but that didn't work well. Let's just say that it was too quiet for her. The last place Luna tried was the potion shop, but the smell was so bad that she wanted to vomit. So after a long morning of job searching she was kinda tired and a little disappointed. She walked around with her head bowed and not really paying attention to where she was going. So she had no idea that she found her way to Weasley Wizards Wheezes.

George was up in a window fixing one of his many colorful displays when he sow her walking by. Actually, he wouldn't have even noticed her if it wasn't for the pink sunflower in her hair. She was attracting a lot of looks from people walking by. She didn't even seem to notice them, since she was looking at the ground. He watched her for a second and could see that she isn't in a very good mood. Not being able to stand someone being down, George called to her from the open window.

"Luna!" She jumped and looked around but then not seeing anyone that looked like they were looking for her. She started walking again. "Luna! Luna up here!" She stops again and looks up at him, she smiles brightly up at him.

"Oh! Hello George. I didn't see you up there." she says in her usual dreamy voice. "Having a nice day?"

"It hasn't been too bad." He says laughing a little. "How about you? Everything okay?" He watched her expression closely, but nothing changed. It just stayed the same dreamy expression.

"Yeah, everything is exceptionally normal. I'm just out looking for a job."She looks up him and smiles but then she frowns. "It's not going very well I'm afraid."

"That's to bad. Not very many people are hiring right now it seems." He says to her. "What kind of job are you looking for?"

She thinks for a second and shrugs. "I don't really know. Any thing I guess."

He thinks for a couple of minutes, then he says, "Did you try the book store?" She nods. "The pet store?" Luna nods again. "How about the potion shop?"

"I tried all of them. Nobody wants me it seems." Luna says sadly. George frowns down at her. 'Why is she being so negative today? She use to be so positive all the time.' He shakes his head and smiles, seeing Lee hang a poster in the window. 'I can't believe I forgot that we are looking for people!'

"I think that I might be able to help you." He smiles brightly down at her. She gives him a confused expression.

"Really? How are you going to do that?"

"Oh you'll see. Why don't you come into the shop and so we can talked."

Once again Luna gives him a confused expression. "But we are talking." George chuckles to him self.

"What I mean is, that we can talk with out having people giving us dirty looks." He laughs again as an old lady with a funny hat give Luna that dirtiest look yet.

"Why would that do that?"

"Your kinda standing in the middle of the alley." Luna eyes grow wide and George thinks he sees a blush.

"Well then I should come in.I don't want people being mad at me." She then walks toward the door and walks in. She amazed at all the bright colors and the amount of people wondering around the shop. The shop is filled with shelf upon shelf of jokes and all kinds of fun things. There's love potions and potions to change the color of your skin, and many more crazy things. The line at the cashregister is so long that its all most out the door, there's laughing children and parents that are trying to control their screaming children. Luna laughs,'There's no way that you could be sad here.'

George gets down out of the window and stands next to Luna looking down at her and watching as she looks around in wonder. He takes her elbow and leads her to the back of shop into the office. He gently sits her down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and; he sits in front of her on the edge of the desk. He smiles at her and she gives him a small smile back. He's distracted for a second by her sunflower but then he mentally shakes him self. "So, about your job problem... You see we have an opening here. Are other shop employee wanted to spend more time with her daughter. So she left the other day." He stops and watches Luna light up. "We really need the help. So if you want you can start working here."

"Really? That would be great!" Luna beams at him. George couldn't help but smile back at her. "When can I start?"

"Seeing as it's Friday, can you start Monday?" Luna nods happily. "Well welcome to the job. I hope that you will like it here."

"I think I'm going to love it here!" They go over a couple little details and Luna signs a contract. Then Lee shouts at George to come help him in the front.

"I have to go help now. I'll see you on Monday." George says to her as he leads her out of the office.

"Bye!" Luna so overjoyed with her new job skips out of the shop almost knocking over Ginny in the process. Ginny walks up to George confused.

"What's up with Luna?" Ginny asks.

"Why hello. How are you? Oh I'm good. And..." George says smartly to her.

"Don't get smart with me! I was only wondering." Ginny says. George laughs. Ginny frowns up at her brother. "Really though, what has Luna so happy?"

"She just got a new job."

"Oh! That's good. Where at?"

"Here." George says walking away leaving Ginny staring at his back with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p><strong>Like last time, I would very much like it if you would review and tell me how I'm doing with Luna and George.<strong>

** -Treehugginginghippiexo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, I'm still wishing.**

**A.N. This chapter is more of a filler, so there's not much in it. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. **

* * *

><p><strong>Together Chapter Four<strong>

Ginny stares at her brothers retreating figure and wonders what is really going on with him and her best friend. She sow them at the wedding and thought it was cute and all, but she hasn't seen them talk or anything since. Actually she hasn't talked to Luna since the wedding either. She knows that she has been neglecting her friend, but she's been so busy since she left school. She hasn't really had much time to spend with the people she wants to spend time with. That's way she's at the shop today, to check in with George. Even though it's been two years since the end of the war and two years since Fred died. Ginny still worries about her brother.

He's moved on and excepted his death, but sometimes in his eyes she sees that he's that lonely and sad person that he was when Fred died. Which makes her heart hurt. To see someone that she has known her whole life, who has always seemed to be laughing and getting into trouble, lose his other half and break into a million pieces. Then he picked up the pieces and started over,reopened the shop and continued with the plans that he Fred had. She knows that he tries to be the old George, but he's not as care free anymore and he frowns a lot more. But that's just what happens when you go through a war and lose your loved ones.

Ginny follows after George who walks back into the office. She walks in and sees her brother sitting behind his desk going over some papers. She goes and stands in front of his desk looking down at him smiling. George fells her eyes on him and he looks up at her and raises his eyebrow at her. She just continues to smile at him, and George smiles back at her.

"Yes dear sister? Can I help you?" He asks her. She shakes her head and he looks at her weird. "Then why are you here? Not that I don't want you here." He adds quickly. She frowns at him.

"Can't I just come and see my brother?" She asks sounding hurt. George is about to say something along the lines of sorry when she says, "Never mind. I'm getting distracted. So you gave Luna a job you say?"

:Yes I did. She's been looking for one and I needed a new employee. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone. As the mugggles would say."George says writing something down on a piece of paper. Ginny smiles at him.

"That was very nice of you. I know Luna is strange and I'm glade that didn't stop you from hiring her."

"We're all a little strange here." George says laughing. Ginny smiles. "Besides she's a nice girl and I think she will work well here."

"I'm sure she will be. I'm just happy that she's out doing something. I've been kind of worried about her. Me and Neville have been busy and haven't had the time to talk to her much. I know she had to rebuild her house, and that had to be sad. Having to rebuild the house that you grew up in with out either of your parents there." Ginny says sadly. George looks up and frowns.

"You know, I think that she would be very happy if you stopped in an visited her." George suggests. Ginny smiles.

"I think I'll do that today. I'll bring Neville along as well."

"Great." George says then he looks down at his paper work and frowns noticing that he actually has a lot of it. He looks back up at Ginny. "Not that I want you to leave, but I have a lot of paper work to work on. Sooo... maybe we can talk later"

"Oh, yeah. I should be going anyway. I have to go track down Neville. I'll see you to night at dinner. Bye George." Ginny says walking out the door. George sighs and goes back to his work.

At home Luna is just about to sit down to lunch when theres a knock on her door. I wonder who that could be. She thinks to her self as she goes to the door. When she opens the door, she's surprised to see her friends Ginny and Neville standing on her doorstep.

"Hello Ginny, Neville. How are you?" She asks letting them in. Ginny sees that the insides look a lot like they use to before the war. Same circular shape and bright colors in the kitchen, and if you look up the stairs you can see up to the sitting room. The only thing that is different is the glass sunroom at the back of the house. It has a dinning table surrounded by four chairs. There's also different plants and flowers of many different colors. On the dinning table is a tea pot and a cup, next to the cup is a plate with a sandwich on it. Ginny realizes that she interrupted Luna's lunch. However, Luna doesn't seem to mind as she talks to Neville and takes out two more cups and makes two more sandwiches. Luna smiles as Neville talks about something and then laughs. When Luna sets the extra lunches on the table, the three of them sit down and start to eat. Luna pours tea into the cups and smiles while doing so.

"I hope that these sandwiches are enough for you guys. I have Plimpy soup in the fridge if you want some." Luna says. Ginny and Neville say no thank you to the offer. Knowing that Luna has weird tastes in food. The three of them catch up for awhile and discus Neville's recent girl problems.

"I say you ask her out to dinner." Ginny says to Neville. Neville blushes.

"I can't do that she'll laugh at me."

"No she won't. You're Neville Longbottom, Why would she say no?" Ginny asks.

"Because she's Hannah, amazing, smart, and pretty Hannah." Neville says referring to Hannah Abbot. "And I'm just boring old Neville. They guy who trips over his own feet and who can talk about plants for hours on end."

"Oh! Stop it Neville! Your more then that. Your brave and kind. Your also incredibly sweet. And any girl would love to have you. So why not ask her?"

"You really should ask her Neville." Luna says, talking for the first time since this conversation both look at her. " I remember how she use to look at you at Hogwarts, she defiantly likes you." Ginny and Neville look over at her, Ginny smiling and Neville in shock.

"How do you know that?" Neville asks.

"I see things that others miss. I noticed during sixth year." Luna says like its no big deal. Neville smiles big and looks at Ginny.

"I think I'm going to do it." Ginny smiles brightly and Luna smiles a small smile and looks out the window. Ginny and Neville go on talking about what he is going to do. Luna's mind wonders as she gazes out the window.

She's so happy that she finally got a job, she can't even describe how excited she is to start. So hopes that she will do good at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Shes never had a job before, but is ready to learn how it all works. Hopefully one day she'll figure out what she really wants to do with her life. She has ideas, but none of them seem to fit her. She doesn't want to be a shop girl forever, she wants to do something with her life. How silly of me. I haven't even started my new job yet and I'm already thinking about my next one. Luna thinks to herself.

Ginny watches her friend and wonders what shes thinking about. Most likely shes thinking about her new job, but with Luna, she could be thinking about a number of strange things. "Luna I hard you got a job today." Gunny says to her.

"You got a job? That is wonderful Luna!" Neville says happy for his friend.

"Oh yeah, I did. George told you." Luna says. "I can't wait to start."

"You say that now. But wait one day your going to wake up and not want to get up and go." Neville says laughing the two girls joining him.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll do fine."

* * *

><p><strong>-Like always, review.<strong>

** -Treehugginghippiexo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And never will! :(**

**A.N. So heres the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Together: Chapter Five<strong>

George awoke with a start from a bad dream. He flips over and looks at his clock and sees that it's only four o'clock in the morning. He groans and shakes of his covers and gets out of bed. He slowly makes his way down the hall way to the kitchen, he turns on the kitchen light. He looks around the tiny kitchen and decides to make a pot of coffee; knowing that he isn't going to be able to fall back to sleep. He sits at the small table while the coffee brews. After a few minutes the coffee is done and he pours himself a cup. He sips it black as he stares out the small window above the sink. It's still dark outside and George can see nothing. There;s no stars in the sky and clouds are covering the moon.

George sighs and takes another sip of his coffee. He's unable to get the dream out of his head. It wasn't anything scary, it was actually kind of happy but, in a sad way. It was about him and Fred, nothing really important, just the two of them talking. Just talking, about nothing really, everyday stuff. Stuff that George had taken has nothing important when Fred was alive but, now he wishes that he could go back and savor all the small meaningless talks they had. George sighs again and looks down into his coffee, there's a lot a things that he would go back and change. However, theres no point dwelling on the past, you can't go back and change it now anyway.

George continues to stare into his coffee cup. He stays like that for, he doesn't know how long, but when he finally looks up the sun is coming up. He looks at the clock and sees that he has been sitting at the table for two hours. Ron will be coming soon to open up the shop. Since Fred died Ron has been helping George with the shop, surprisingly Ron has been a lot of help. The shop would most likely be in ruined if Ron wasn't there the first few months after Fred's death helping. George gets up and puts his cup in the sink and walks back to his bedroom. He showers and dresses and then goes back out into the kitchen. He makes some breakfast and is sitting down to eat it when Ron comes in through the floo.

"Morning George.' Ron says grabbing a piece of toast off of George's plate and sits down at the table.

"Why hello there. Just help your self to my breakfast," George says. Ron smiles.

"Thanks." Ron says has he takes George's other piece of toast. He begins to butter it as he asks, "So are you ready for today?" George looks at him confused.

"What's so different today. It's the same as every other day." Ron smiles again and chuckles a little.  
>"You have to train Luna today."<p>

"So, I've trained multiple people before. It should be easy." George says.

"That's were your wrong. Your not just training some normal person, you have to train Luna Lovegood. That girl is pretty strange." George gives him a scowl. "I mean it the nicest way possible. I've known Luna for years; she is one of the most bravest, smart, loyal person I know. However, she is still weird."

"I'm sure she'll be okay."

Ron laughs, "Good luck with that." He then stands up and goes down and prepares the shop to open. Leaving George to eat his breakfast. When he's done he cleans up and walks down the stairs into the shop.

In the shop he finds Ron talking to Luna at the counter. He walks over to them and sees that Luna is smiling and Ron is looking a little uncomfortable. Luna seems to be talking about one of her strange creatures. "You just need to get rid off them and you wouldn't blush so much. I can give you some protection spells if you want." Luna tells Ron.

"That's okay Luna I'm fine." Ron tells her. Luna is about to say something else when she notices George standing there.

"Oh, Hello George. I was just telling Ron why he blushes so much." Luna says with a smile.

"Oh! So there's something actually causing that? I just thought he has some kind of disease." George says laughing. Luna looks at him confused and blinks a couple off times.

"Ohhhhh I get it! That was a joke." Luna says. George and Ron look at her while she begins to laugh. "I get it!" She says laughing. Her laugh is loud and unabashed. George and Ron stare at her has she finishes laughing.

"Errr... I'm going to go sweep the floors before people start coming in." Ron says walking away, leaving George with Luna. George watches has Luna collects herself. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Sooo... What should I do first?" She asks him.

"I should show you around first so you have a feel of how we do things here." George says leading her to the front of the store. George shows Luna around and how to work the register. He then also shows her how to do inventory and where everything goes. George sees that Luna is focused on what he says and that she has a determined look in her eyes. After awhile they are back at the counter and George tells her that she is going to restock the shelves today. Luna seems more then happy to so, she takes the inventory list and heads into the back room to grabs the first box of stuff that needs to be put away. George smiles after her, 'Well that wasn't has hard has I thought it would be." he thinks to him self has he goes to help costumers.

About an hour into the start of the work day, George is helping a lady looking for a present for her grandson, when hears a crush coming from the back of the shop. George rushes back there hoping something didn't fall on some one. When he reaches where the crush was he sees that Luna is laying under a couple of boxes. One of the boxes is laying on it's side and theres a green liquid seeping out of it. He watches has the liquid touches Luna's hand and her skin starts to turn an orange color. Luna looks up at George and sees him smiling.

"I slipped and fell. I'm so sorry." Luna says with a little bit of panic in her voice. George begins to laugh has the orange spreads to her face. Luna stares at George confused, George continues to laugh. Luna then looks down at her self and sees that she has turned orange. She blinks a couple of times and then starts to laugh. After a couple of minutes they stop laughing and George helps he up. She then asks,"Is there a way to change me back?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but, you're going to have wait it out. The potion only last a few hours." George says with a smile. Luna doesn't say anything and looks down. She starts to clean up the mess she made. George helps her and soon it doesn't even look like something spilt. George decides that maybe Luna should try something else, so he places her at the register.

All the rest of the day Luna gets stares as she rings up the customers. She doesn't even seem to relies that they are staring at her. She just smiles and gives them their change. George realizes that having Luna Lovegood working for him is going to be an adventure.

"This should be interesting" Ron says to him self as he watches Luna give some man his change.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewa are always welcomed.<strong>

**-Treehugginghippiexo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Here is the six chapter, things are going kind of slow but I'm building their friendship. But soon things will pick up. So bare with me. On another topic I'm leaving in a couple of days for the summer and updates might be slow. So once again bare with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Together: Chapter Six<strong>

"You did what?" George asks Luna, who is standing in front of him shifting nervelessly from foot to foot. She looks up at him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Well I accidently knocked over a love potion and it- landed on Ron." She tells him looking him in the eyes. "And now he's in love with my book. It wouldn't be so bad if my book didn't bite."

George holds back his laughter has he asks, "And how did you manage to knock over a love potion?"

"I was hanging up nargle protections around the shop when my foot bumped the shelf. Ron just happened to be walking by and it spilled on him." Luna says looking around getting distracted. George ignores the nargle thing and instead asks why she wasn't using her wand to hang the things. "You see, if I was to hang them with magic the charm I put on them wouldn't work. So I have to do it by hand."

Just then Ron comes busting through the office door. He has a goofy expression on his face and is holding a book against his chest. The book is struggling to get out of his grasp and is fighting with him. Ron is bleeding from his lip and has a lot bite marks on his arms. He comes and sits on George's desk and stares out into space. George looks at him and begins to laugh. Luna just looks at the two of them and wonders when she can get her book back. George goes over to the door and his about to exit when he stops and looks back at them.

"I'm going to call Hermione, she can deal with him." He then leaves and goes up stares.

That little incident happened two weeks ago and things have calm down since then. Luna has proved to be a hard worker and the customers seem to like her even though she is a bit strange. She has an habit of talking to the customers about strange creatures and even weirder theories. To every one's surprise Luna has been a lot of fun to have around. George finds it easier to forget about Fred sometimes since Luna started working at the joke shop. It's mostly due in part that you never know what is going to happen when Luna is around.

She seems to always find trouble and then it doesn't even surprise her. She just takes everything in stride, never getting upset or mad. She is always sure to make you laugh,not at her but with the things she does. Ron has even grown to not get mad at her when something happens to him that she couses, it always seems to be Ron that gets in the way.  
>George is brought out of his thinking by the sound of someone jumping up onto the counter. George looks over and sees that it is Luna sitting on the counter that he is leaning against. It's the slow part of the day and it's Luna's and the other employees lunch breaks. Luna always brings her lunch and sits with George on the counter when he has to watch the shop. It has become their routine.<p>

George smiles at her as she takes out a sandwich from her lunch. Things are quiet as Luna begins to eat, George watches the people walking by the shop through the window. Luna begins to swing her legs back and forth, each foot hitting the wood at different times. George looks over at her again and sees that she is wearing earrings that look like radishes, but he knows that they are actually dirigible plums. She told him the other day when he told her he likes her earrings. She is also wearing jeans and a bright blue shirt with red sneakers. Her hair is down and hanging around her touching the top of the counter.

Luna looks over at George and give him a dreamy smile. She asks him how his day has been."To tell you the truth its been rather uneventful." He tells her and she nods. They continue to watch the people walk by. When George remembers to ask her if she ever got her book back that Ron took.

"No, I have to remind him to bring it tomorrow. He keeps forgetting it." She tells him. George nods.

"What were you using it for?" He asks.

"Oh, I was just reading it. Magical creatures fascinate me." Luna says with a smile. She then begins to tell him about a creature called a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack and how her and her father went searching for them in Sweden a few years ago. "We never found them, but I would like to go and search again."

"That is interesting." George says truly interested. He finds it fun to listen to her talk about these strange creatures even though he doesn't believe in them. "Hey maybe one day you will actually find one of these creatures you are always telling me about." Luna smiles and says maybe one day. They grow quiet again both thinking about their own things.

Their conversations often become silent but never awkward or uncomfortable. They just start to think about their own things and then they have to go back to work. Just when Luna is about to say something to George Ron come through the shop door clutching a book to his chest. George gets a feeling of deja vu as Ron comes up to them.

"Please tell me you are not hear to tell me that you are running off with her book and getting eloped." George says with a gleam in his eye. "What will Mom say when she finds out? What about Hermione? She'll be crushed." George says with mock concern. Ron's ears turn red and he glares at George.

"Here Luna, heres your book." Ron says handing Luna her book and ignoring George. Luna jumps off the counter and thanks Ron and then goes to put the book away. Leaving George smiling at his brother and Ron glaring at him.

"What? I was just joking with you." George says to him.

"Well it wasn't funny." Ron says and them he groans. "I can't believe that I have been under the influence of love potion twice in my life." George just laughs at him.  
>Later when they are about to close the shop for the day George and Luna are once again by the counter, only this time their both sitting on it. George gets the idea that he wants to go and get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. So he asks Ron if he wants to go.<p>

"Sorry George. Hermione wants me home early." Ron says and then he waves goodbye and walks out the door. George frowns at the prospect that he's going to have to sit at the bar all alone. Then Luna speaks up.

"I'm not doing anything tonight. I'll go with you if you want." George smiles and jumps off the counter.

"Then we should be going. We want to get there before all the good stools are taken by depressed people trying to drown their worries." George jokes as he leads Luna out off the shop. He locks the door and then leads her down the alley. Luna not understanding says.

"Those poor people." Before they are swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I would really like to know what you guys think off this story so please review. -Treehugginghippexo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Finely! I'm done! I know it's been a couple of months, but here's a new chapter. Oh yeah, I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Together: Chapter Seven<strong>

The dust drifts lazily through the late afternoon sun light coming through the windows in Luna's sitting room. The light stretches across the room and lands on the Luna's sleeping face. The light causes Luna to move her head from side to side trying to escape the light. She flips over onto her side and hides her face with a pillow from the coach. After lying still for a few moments Luna groans and flips over letting the pillow fall to the floor. She opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times so her eyes adjust to the light in the room. She stretches her arms and legs yawning, she slowly sits up still a little bit drowsy. As she sits up her head spins, and she feels that she has a killer headache.

When her head stops spinning she looks around and wonders why she is waking up on her coach still dressed in her clothes from yesterday. She thinks back to the night before and tries to recall what happened but all she gets is a bunch of blurred images. She and George leaving the shop, and then her talking to Neville and Neville looking terrified, other than that, the rest is a blur. She sits awhile and tries to remember other details but her mind goes blank. So instead she gets up and goes down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Down stairs she looks up at the clock on her wall and is surprised to see that it is four in the afternoon. She's shocked that she slept that long, she is usually an early riser; it's rare if she even sleeps after ten in the morning on weekends. She once again wonders what happened the night before as she starts the water for some tea. As the water boils she goes and gets out bread to make toast with, now just realizing that her stomach is upset. She puts a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster and then gets out a cup and spoon. She is preparing her tea when the toast pops out of the toaster. She grapes the toast and her tea and sits down to eat, she takes a bite of her toast when there is a knock on the door.

Luna looks up at the door and tilts her head to the side, curious about who could be at the door. There is another knock on the door and Luna still just sits there thinking who could want to see her. Once again there's another knock and Luna finally is awaken from her thoughts. She gets up and answers the door. Outside waiting patiently is Harry Potter, who is gazing at her sea glass wind chime.

"Hello Harry." Luna says with her dreamy voice. Harry jumps at the sound of her voice, not really expecting Luna to be home since it took her awhile to answer.

"Oh! Hi Luna." Harry says fixing his shirt. Luna looks at him a bit confused, wondering why Harry Potter is standing on her doorstep. Luna doesn't't say anything and just stares at him.

They stand there for a few minutes staring at each other, Luna wondering why Harry Potter is at her house, not that she minds. It just that he's not one to come and visit her. Harry on the other hand is wondering why Luna is acting so strange, well stranger then normal for her.

"Um, Luna, is everything alright?" Harry asks concerned for his friend. Luna blinks a couple times and motions for him to come in. Luna gets out another cup and Harry sits down at the table. As Harry makes his tea Luna explains her problem to him. "Your telling me that you can't remember what you did last night." Harry says shocked that Luna of all people can't recall her actions from a night out.

"Yeah. Its pretty bad, my memories are all fuzzy. I think that I have been infected with wrackspurts." Luna says taking a drink of her tea. Harry just smiles at her, thinking that the whole situation is rather amusing.

"You know Luna, I think the only why that your going to get to the bottom of this is if you go and see George. Since he was who you went to the pub with in the first place." Harry tells her. Luna considers it and them asks.

"But if I can't remember anything from last night; what's to say that George will?"

"Oh, he will, trust me. George can handle his liquor." Harry says with a chuckle remembering a couple nights drinking with George.

"Well okay, I'll go see him after the shop closes."

"Why are you not working today?" Harry asks.

"I get Saturdays off. " Luna says looking out the window.

Harry stays and visits with Luna for a couple hours catching up and discussing Harry wanting to propose to Ginny.

"I just don't know if its to early for marriage." Harry says with a frown. "I love her and all. But I don't want to hold her back from all her opportunities she has with her job." Harry refers to Ginny's job has a chaser on the Holy Harpies.

"Harry you wouldn't be holding her back. Ginny has been talking about marrying you since she was a first year and its probable been longer then that." Luna says with a laugh, Harry blushes a little. "I say that you go for it. Everyone has been waiting for you to pop the question. They even have a bet going." This makes Harry laugh. Then Luna frowns, "I guess I can't participate since I know that its going to be soon."

"Luna you can, you'll just have an advantage over everyone else." Harry says with a devilish smile.

"But that would be cheating."

"Not really, who said that I wouldn't tell anyone about when I will do it." Her and Harry just smile at each other. A little bit later Harry goes so he can meet Ron and Hermione for dinner. Luna cleans up and then goes upstairs to change. She changes into a pair of jeans and an over sized grey sweater. She puts her hair into a side pony tail and puts on her red converse and then apparates to the shop.

The shop is dark and empty so she makes her way to the stairs that lead up to George's flat. She walks up the stairs and knocks on his door. After a few seconds the door opens and Luna finds her self looking directly at George's bare chest.

"I told you Ron! It's okay!" George yells has he opens the door. He then notices Luna, he looks down at her and smiles like he's fully dressed and leans on the door frame. Luna gulps and thinks that it's a weird time of the day to be shirtless. "Hey." He says to her.

"Um…Hey." Luna says looking up at him. "I can't remember what happened last night." She says getting right to the point. George is a little taken back by her bluntness but he soon gives her an easy smile.

"That makes since, you where pretty knackered" George says with a laugh. Luna frowns knowing that she probable did something stupid.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Luna asks George nods and escorts her in to the flat. When she walks in she first sees that the room is a dark green color and has light wood floors. She then notices a fireplace directly across from the door with windows on both sides. In front of the fireplace is a coach, two arm chairs, and an coffee table. Above the mantle of the fireplace is a picture off a forest and lake. Luna sees that it vaguely resembles the grounds of Hogwarts. The room is bare, other then the picture, there is no other decorations or pictures. Which Luna finds a little bit strange but doesn't ask about.

George leads her to the coach and she sits down; he sits in one of the chairs. "So where do you want me to begin?" He asks.

"At the beginning." He nods.

"Well we arrived at the pub and took seats at the bar. We order our drinks, me a firewhiske and you a butterbeer, then we talked for a little bit. Then Neville showed up looking nerves, we asked him what was up. And he mumbled something that I didn't understand but I guess you did because you told him just to do it."

"Do what?" Luna asks interrupting him.

"He was at the pub to ask Hannah out." George tells her and she smiles. "Then he said that he's been trying too for the past week. But has messed it up every time. So then you told him to calm down and not think about what he's doing and do it. So when Hannah came back over Neville kind of shouted at her, asking if she would go to dinner with him. At that point the whole pub was silent."

"What did she say?" Luna asks with anticipation. George looks at her and smiles a cheeky grin.

"You know I feel alittle uncomfortable talking to you when I'm all exposed." George says standing up. "I'm going to put a shirt on." He starts to walk away. Luna reaches out and grasp his arm.

"No!"

"Oh, so you like looking at my chest then?" He asks with a sly smile. Luna blushes a little.

"I mean, no I want to know what Hannah said." Luna says letting go of his arm.

"Okay." George says sitting back down. "Well, after everyone went silent Hannah stared at Neville for what seemed like a long time. And then she gave a shy smile and said she would love to. Then the whole pub applauded."

Luna smiles widely. "I bet Neville almost fainted."

"I thought he was going to but instead he just sat down and smiled to him self. So I decided that we should celebrate. I ordered three shots and I had to convenes you to drink your shot."

"Oh so that's why. I never drink anything stronger then butterbeer."

"Yeah I discovered that after your third shot. You started to act all lovey. You were telling Neville how much you loved him as a friend and you told the whole pub that you loved them. That was pretty funny because you were standing on the bar at that point."

Luna puts her head in her hands and groans. George laughs and continues. "After that Hannah made me take you home. So I did, after having to pull you off the bar and different people, I took you home and put you on your coach. I made sure that you were okay and then I went home."

"Well I guess it could have been worse." Luna says looking up at George. "Thank you for taking me home."

"No problem. It was the least I could do, since it was partially my fault. I'm the one who convinced you to drink."

"You didn't know I would act like that." Luna says with a laugh. She then stands up. "Thank you for filling me in on last night. I should be going, I need to go check on Neville. I imagine that he is in no better state then I was when I woke up." George stands up also and walks her to the door.

"Once again no problem."

"I'll see you at work." And then she walks out the door and down the stairs. George yells down to her goodbye and she turns around and waves. Then she apparates away. George shuts the door and smiles. Thinking that with a friend like Luna you never know what's going to happen. He then goes back into the kitchen and continues to wash out a stain that Ron accidently put on his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please if you would review.<strong>

**-Treehugginghippiexo  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Here is the next chapter. If the formate is strange it's because I typed it on an iPad.

**Together Chapter Eight**

Luna walks down the alley staring up at the overcast sky smiling and humming. It's only the first week of October and it's already raining. Luna doesn't mind it though, she quite likes the rain. She loves the way it makes everything look different, like it's a whole different place. A place where things are dark and mysterious, a place where you don't always know what's around the next corner.

Luna stops in front of the shop door and looks up at the shop and smiles. Since she started working at the shop she's been much happier. She enjoys her work, she loves seeing the children faces when they walk in and see all the wonderful things they have. She likes that she sees her friends more often and that she has made some new friends as well. Ever since that day she woke up on her coach with an hangover, her and George have become good friends. They hang out during her launch break and sometimes after work they will go get a drink or a bite to eat. She even got him to go for a walk at the park with her once. She found that she can tell him things that she can't tell her other friends, things about her parents and such. Things that the others wouldn't understand.

Luna opens the door and walks in, the first thing she hears is the sound of a baby crying. She wonders why there's a baby in the shop so early and who's child is it. She follows the sound into the office and finds George standing with a crying baby in his arms trying to sooth it. Luna can see that he is having no luck at soothing the baby and hurries over and takes it from him. She immediately starts to rock it back and forth and it starts to quiet down. George stands there watching with amazement.

"How did you do that?" he asks. Luna smiles down at the baby. She sees that the baby is very pretty with light blond hair and blue eyes.

"I have a way with children." Luna says looking up at George as she continues to rock the baby. "Who's baby?"

" It's Bill's daughter, Victoria. Bill dropped her off an hour ago so he could go do some errands. I haven't been able to calm her down since he left." George explains running his hands through his hair. Luna shakes her head at him.

"It's really not that hard. I find that rocking them back an forth works."

"Oh really. And how many babies do you know?" George asks.

"Well actually, I've only held a baby once. A long time ago when me and my Dad went and visited my Aunt in America. I babysat my cousin for a night and found it rather easy." She tells him.

"I wish I found it easy. I never know what to do around babies." George says with a laugh. He goes and sits down at his desk. As soon as he sits down though the bell on the door rings, signaling that they have a customer. George groans and stands back up and walks out of the office. Luna follows behind him laughing.

Out in the shop is a little old lady with white hair browsing the shelves. Luna and George wait behind the counter. George rest his elbows on the counter and Luna stands next to him with Victoria in her arms. The lady grabs something from one of the shelves and comes up to the counter to pay. Has George rings the lady up Victoria begins to wiggle making her hard to hold.

"Victoria, calm down." Luna tells the baby calmly. Victoria looks up at Luna and smiles, happy now that she's being paid attention too. George looks over at Luna and Victoria and smiles, finding it a little funny that Luna is talking to Victoria like she understand what she is saying. The lady also looks over and smiles.

"Your daughter is very pretty." She tells Luna and George. Luna and George look over at the lady. George blushes and Luna just smiles.

"Um.. she's not our daughter." George tells the lady.

"Oh! I'm sorry. She just looks so much like the both of you." The lady says. "But if you don't mind me saying, you two would make very pretty children." She says as she grabs her stuff and exits the shop before George or Luna could say anything else.

George blushes a little and looks over at Luna who is laughing. " Old lady's never know what they are seeing." George says and Luna just continues to laugh and walks back into the office.

Later after lunch and after Bill picked up Victoria, Luna is working the register when Ginny comes running into the shop. "He did it! He finely did it!" Ginny yells, Luna smiles and runs out from the behind the counter.

"He did it! He did it!" Luna and Ginny yell together jumping up and down. The people around them look at the strangely and stop what their doing. The girls don't notice and continue to jump up and down screaming. George comes running out of the office worried that something happened.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" George asks worriedly. The girls don't hear him and continue to jump around. "Hey! Would someone like to tell me what's going on!" George yells at them. The girls stop and look at him.

"He did it!" They yell at him and then begin to jump around again. George watches them confused. Who did what? He wonders.

"Um.. guys, just so you know, I have no idea what you're talking about!" He yells. Luna stops jumping and comes over to him.

"Harry finely asked her to marry her." She tells him excitedly. George looks from Luna to Ginny and then to Ginny's hand. On her hand is a beautiful engagement diamond engagement ring.

"He's actually done it." George says as he runs over and hugs his sister. After a few minutes of jumping up and screaming Ginny leaves to go tell other people and Luna and George go back to work. During a slow hour Luna goes into the office to talk to George.

"You know, you owe me ten galleons." Luna tells him sitting down across from him. George looks up at her and frowns.

"I know. I just want to know how you knew he was going to ask during the first week of October." He says as he reaches into his desk for the money.

"I have my ways." She says in her dreamy voice of hers. George hands her money and knows that she is hiding however she knows behind her dreamy eyes and voice.

"Ron is not going to be happy about this." George says with a laugh. Luna smiles.

"Well, Ronald will just have to get over it." She says standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh, Luna are you coming to the shop's Halloween party?" George asks.

"Yeah. Me and Ginny are going to look for costumes tomorrow. Why?"

"Just making sure. It's always fun, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to miss out." He tells her. She smiles and says she wouldn't miss it for the world and then goes back to work. George goes back to his paper work.

The next day after work Luna is collecting her things to leave to meet Ginny when Ginny walks into the shop. She has a small apologetic smile on her face as she walks up to Luna.

" Hey Luna." Ginny says. Luna looks at her and wonders what's happened.

" I'm guessing that you can't go shopping with me today." Luna says. Ginny looks surprised that Luna knew what she was going to tell her.

"Yeah, you see, I totally forgot that I had practice when we planed when we were going to go." Ginny says, hoping that Lune would understand. " I'm sorry." She adds. Luna smiles at her understanding.

"It's okay. I'll just go another day or something."

"Oh, just go without me. You probably already know what you want to be. I would just slow you down anyways, I have no idea what I want to be yet." Ginny tells her. Luna thinks for a second and makes up her mind.

"Well your right, I know what I want to be. I just have to go find the stuff to make it. I guess I could go by myself."

" Great! I'll make it up to you I promise." Ginny says happily, glad that her friend is not made at her. " I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye Ginny." Luna says as Ginny leaves the store. Luna stands there for a couple of seconds looking at the door and then she sighs before going back to gathering her things.

"You know, I could go with you." George says. Luna spins around and realizes that George had listen to their conversation.

"You don't have too. I'm sure you other stuff to do." Luna says. It's not that she doesn't want him to come with her, she just doesn't want to interrupt his planes.

" Nah, I don't really have anything to do. I've been cooped up to long. There's been why to much paper work. I need to get out." George says as he sits on the counter.

" Well, if you really want too...then let's go." So together Luna and George lock up the shop and head out on their quest to find the perfect costumes.

Out on the alley George and Luna make their way through the crowd with no destination in mind. After a few minutes of mindless wondering George asks Luna what she wants to be.

" I'm going to be a butterfly." She tells him. George is a little surprised that she's not going as one of her weird creatures.

"Cool. I'm going as a pirate." Luna smiles and says that he would make a good pirate. " Rrrrrrr..." George says making a hook with his hand and waving it at Luna. Luna laughs and pulls George into a shop.

George and Luna spend the rest of the day collecting things for their costumes and goofing off. When Luna finely goes home she's glad that George went with her instead of her going by herself. She had a lot of fun and is now really excited for Halloween.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: It has been awhile I know. But heres the next chapter. And you people know I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Together Chapter Nine<strong>

On the morning of October 31st, Luna wakes up to the rain splattering against the window and the wind wailing like an eerie spectral on a far off hillside somewhere. The clouds are angry looking, dark and spinning, like they are here to battle with the day. The usually bright and reverberant trees that have been changing into their fall colors are now cloaked in fog and are swaying in a chaotic dance: swaying, bending, and buckling with the wind. Luna can not help smiling to her self thinking that it couldn't be a more fitting day for All Hallow's Eve.

Luna lies in bed not wanting to abandon her warm cozy bed for the cold outside world. So instead she watches her breath move across the room swirling in the frosty air. It taking different shapes and changing into all kinds of neat things. She would love to lay in bed all day and not do anything. However, she knows if she doesn't get up soon she'll be late for work and that would not be good. Especially since its Halloween. The shop is going to be swamped with people wanting to get last minute things for all their tricks and treats.

Slowly Luna starts to remove her covers, trying to keep all the warmth that she possibly can. After failing at this she jumps out of bed and runs full speed into the bathroom barely missing her dresser. She quickly turns on the shower and gets in, the hot water making the window and mirror fog up. After showering she gets out and changes into a pair of jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt. She then puts on her butter beer necklace and her dirigible plum earrings and her red converse's. She uses her wand to dry her hair and then goes down stairs to eat a quick breakfast. When she is finished with breakfast she grabs her cloak and exits the house.

At the shop George turns on the lights and turns the closed sign to open. He stands in front of the window and frowns a little. 'Why does it have to rain?' He wonders before going into his office. Has he sits down he hears the shop door open and he knows that it is Luna. She is always on time which in his book is a good thing since he is rarely on time ever.

Luna skips into the shop and is glade to see that George has decorated the shop for the holiday. Above the shelves are jack a'lanterns and candles suspended in the air, much like what she was use to seeing at Hogwarts. Hanging from some of the shelves are spider webs with fake spiders moving around on them.

She giggles thinking that she can't wait to mess with Ron when he arrives. She skips into George's office and sits down across from of him. She shakes her head at him because George is sitting with his head on his desk.

"It seems that someone needs to get more sleep." She says with a cheeky grin. George sits up with a groan. Luna laughs at him.

"Errg.. How can you be so sunny in the morning?" He asks her as he rubs his eyes. She just shrugs and starts messing with a paper on his desk. "Doesn't the storm put a damper on your mood?"

"No. I like the rain, it makes everything feel different. It feels like the world is waiting for something to happen." She says still messing with the paper. George just shakes his head and groans again as he gets up from his chair.

"I think you are the only person that I know who likes the rain."

"So I'm the only sane one." She says getting up and skips out of the office. George laughs softly as he follows her out.

After a long day of helping rowdy shoppers Luna arrives home feeling drained and tired. She walks up the stairs to the sitting room and falls onto the coach face first with a groan.

She never imagined that working at the shop could make her so tired, now she understands what Neville was talking about. She doesn't even want to get up and get ready for the party, she's so beat. She wishes that she could just sleep for a hundred years and then go, but since she would be very old by then, she instead gets up and changes.

Like she told George all those weeks ago, she is going to the party as a butterfly. She found a cute black dress and made shiny blue wings and antennae. She is very happy about how well it came out, usually she dresses has one of the creatures that other people don't believe exists. However, this year she decided to go as something everyone would know, and finally she won't be looked at strangely.

She changes, brushes her hair, and puts on a pair of silver flats and her butterbeer necklace. She doesn't want to be infested with nargles. When she's done she makes sure she has her wand and then exits the house.

Back at the shop she sees that she is not the first person to arrive, the shop is already crowed with people. She enters and is amazed by how different the shop looks. The shelves have been moved and the counter has turned into a food table. The lights have dimmed and the candles and jack a'lanterns are ablaze and shinning down on everyone. There is music playing from some unknown source and there are people dancing and enjoying one another. She sees Neville and Hannah dancing, Ron is stuffing his face while Hermione gives him disapproving looks, she thinks she sees Harry and Ginny snogging in a corner. She doesn't see George anywhere and wonders where he could possible be. She hopes that he is not sitting in a corner in a depressed stouper.

A couple of weeks ago George informed her that the annual Halloween party was Fred's idea when they first opened the shop. He also told her that it doesn't feel the same without Fred, he has often considered stopping the tradition, but hasn't because Fred would want him to keep it going. Luna can not help feeling sad when she thinks about George having to live each day missing a part of him. That is why Luna intends to make George have has much fun as possible tonight.

Luna slowly makes her way through the crowd towards Ron and Hermione. She sees that they dressed up as what Luna believes to be Romeo and Juliet. She can't help thinking that it was Hemione's idea. As she approaches George walks out of the office dressed in his pirate costume. Luna smiles at him because he makes a pretty good pirate, he has everything down even a fake hook for a hand.

"Hey Luna!" George says happily. "Enjoying the party?" He asks.

"Yeah, I like what you have done with the place. But I can't help but notice that the population of nargles in here has increased." Luna says looking around.

"I guess we are all going to be a little absentminded tonight." George says with a smile. At that moment George's mom comes over to them.

Mrs. Weasley is dressed as Little Bo Peep. Wearing a light blue dress with a white apron and bonnet. "Hello George." She says giving him a hug and then noticing Luna. "Oh! Hello dear! How have you been?" She asks hugging Luna.

"Hi, I've been good." Luna tells her recovering from the unexpected hug.

"That's good dear. I hope you haven't been working to hard?" She says looking over at George.

Luna smiles,"Not really, I get a couple of hours of sleep. Enough too get me through the day. And I only throw my back out every other day." Luna says. Mrs. Weasley glares at George and begins to yell at him. Luna sneaks away laughing.

She somehow finds her self by Harry and Ginny, who have stopped snogging and are now just talking. They are dressed has Cinderella and Prince Charming. Ginny is wearing a beautiful grown and Harry is dressed in a dashing suit. They greet her with smiles and the begin to talk about Ginny's wedding planning.

"Luna a wanted to ask you if you would be my maid of honor?" Ginny asks. Luna lights up like a candle.

"Of course I would." She says hugging Ginny. They begin to talk excitedly about flowers and dresses and things. A little while later Luna is standing by herself on the wall watching the dancers when George comes up to her.

"Thanks. Now my Mother thinks I'm a slave driver." George says with a groan. Luna begins to laugh. "I didn't see why your laughing, because now you have to do something with me." Luna stops laughing and gets a little scared. 'What is he going to make me do?' "Its nothing that much just go up to Ron and put this in his hair." He says holding up a fake spider that is charmed to move.

"I don't know about that. It seems kinda mean."

"Oh, don't give me that. I know you have been wanting to do it all day." George says with a grin as he watches Luna's face change.

"Fine. Give me the spider." She says thinking to herself, 'I think he's a bad influence on me.' She takes out her wand and uses it to float the spider across the room and onto Ron's head. "There. I've done it." George smiles. They stand there waiting for Ron to notice the spider.

After about fifteen minutes Ron finally starts to jump around screaming. George and Luna begin to laugh as well as a bunch of other people. Soon Ron stops and turns and glares at George he then turns and smacks Harry in the head who is still laughing.

"Well if it isn't George Weasley?" Says a girl walking up to them. The girl is dark skinned and tall, she's dressed as a nurse and looks very pretty. Luna can't help feeling a little inferior.

"Is that? No it can't be. Angelina Johnson in the flesh! Long time no see." George says hugging the girl happily.

"I know. It has been too long. How have you been?" Angelina asks.

"I've been good. You? Where have you been?" George asks.

"You know, here and there. I have been around, I'm back because I got a spot on the Holy Harpies. Thanks to your sister."

"That's great! Congrats." George says with a smile. They begin to talk and Luna begins to feel like she doesn't belong in the conversation and decides to find a new place to stand.

Some time later the party is winding down and Luna is very sleepy, almost falling asleep where she is sitting. She has enjoyed the party very much but is ready to go home. She is just about to leave when Ginny comes over holding up a drunken George.

"Luna!" George yells drunkenly and Ginny rolls her eyes. She brings him over and sits him down.

"What happened to him?" Luna asks concerned.

"Him and Ron got into a drinking game and George here won." Ginny says once again rolling her eyes.

"I beat the pants off of him!" George says and then he starts laughing uncontrollably.

"The sad thing is, he really did beat the pants off Ron. Hermione is still looking for them." Ginny says shaking her head. Now its Luna turn to start laughing.

"How did I miss that?" Luna asks and Ginny shrugs.

"Luna I was wondering if you could take care of George tonight. I would do it, but I have an early practice in the morning. All you have to do is make sure he gets to sleep okay and then you can go." Ginny says hoping Luna won't get mad.

Luna sighs and agrees not wanting her friend to be to tired for her practice. "Oh, thank you so much! I'll make it up to you I promise." Ginny say happily giving Luna a hug.

"It's no problem, I owe him one anyway." Luna tells her. Ginny then tells her she has to go and leaves George in Luna's care. Luna looks over at George and sees that he is pretending to battle some imaginary foe. "Come on its time for bed." She says pulling him up and up to his flat.

Upstairs she takes off his hook and eye patch and then turns around to put them on the table. When she turns back around to George she sees that he has started to undress himself. Luna quickly covers her eyes and asks him what he is doing.

"I am getting undressed, I can't sleep as a pirate. Then my evil foe Deep Sea Joe is going to find out where I put my treasure." He explains to her in a drunken slur.

"I'm sure he won't find it." Luna tells him.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." George says finally finishing undressing. When Luna opens her eyes she sees George is standing in his boxers. She blushes bright red and leads him to his bed. She makes him lay down and puts the covers over him. He then tries to make her lay next to him and somehow in their struggle she ends up on top of the covers next to him with Georges arm over her stomach. She trying to get up but George, even in a drunken state, is still stronger then her. So she lays still hoping that when he falls asleep she can get up. As she's laying there she can feel sleep pulling at her and she is trying her best to resist it. However, she soon finds that she can't stay awake any longer and closes her eyes falling into a deep sleep

* * *

><p>-<strong>I would really like to know what you guys think of the story so far. So please review.<strong>

**treehugginghippiexo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Here is the tenth chapter for Together. Fianlly we are getting into some plot stuff. And you sould already know I do no't own Harry Potter, I am just borrowing the characters for my own purpose.**

**Together Chapter Ten**

Early in the morning, early enough that the sun hasn't come up, George flips over and reaches out with his hands feeling around for the blanket that has fallen off him. Instead of finding the blanket he feels something warm and soft. He grabs hold of the thing and pulls it towards him for warmth not noticing that it is a person. He holds the thing close to his body and feels that it is softer then he first felt and that it smells like honey and candycorn. He smiles as he opens his eyes for a second to see what smells so good. In his drowsy mind he doesn't seem to care that there is a random girl in his bed, he just smiles and thinks that he found some beautiful girl last night. Then he shuts his eyes and slips back into his dreams.

Later, when the sun is high in the sky, Luna flips over and try's to fall back to sleep. As she's fighting to stay awake she remembers where she is at and panics a little. She doesn't open her eyes hoping that it was all a dream and that she is really at home in her warm, cozy bed; instead of her bosses bed. Unfortunately she can tell its not her bed by the smell of the blanket she is wrapped in, it smells like clean laundry and guy cologne, not like the flowery soup she uses to wash her sheets in. She slowly opens her eyes hoping George is still asleep. To her relief he is, but to her shock her face is just inches away from his face. Not only are their faces mere inches away from each other, but George also has his arms wrapped around her and to Luna's embarrassment she quite likes the feeling of being in his arms.

Luna stares at George and sees that he is rather handsome and the sun hitting his red hair makes him look like he is surrounded with a warm glow. She can feel his warm breath on her skin and that his heart beat is slow and steady. He smells of cologne and a little like firewhiske, but Luna doesn't mind because she likes the combined smell of those two things. They remind her of when she was a little girl and her dad would unwind with a glass of firewhiske and would tell her about when he first meet her mother. She smiles at the memory and then blushes when she feels her heart flutter. She can't even describe the feelings in her stomach, its almost like butterflies are being set free.

She continues to watch George as she adjust to the strange new feelings of hers, not knowing what they mean. She watches as a piece of his her falls into his face and he wiggles his nose. She goes to move the hair but stops when she realizes what she is doing. She panics and gently slid out of George's hold and out of the bed. She quickly collects the parts of her custom that fell off in her sleep and goes to leave the room. When she gets to the door she stops and looks back at George who is still sleeping peacefully. She smiles and then exits the room and then his flat.

Even though Luna knows that everyone at the shop has the day off she still sneaks through the shop. Just incase Ron or someone decided to come in and stock the shelves or something. Once outside the shop she evaporates home; at home she changes and gets something to eat.

During the process of getting dressed and eating Luna can't get George out of her head. She thinks back to all the things he has done for her:comforting her in her time of need, giving her a job, listening to her crazy ideas and creatures, being her friend when she believed she was alone in the world. Thinking of all of these things and then the new feelings she discovered earlier, has left her confused. Why is she thinking about him so much? What are these strange feelings? Could she be coming down with a cold? Maybe she's infested with wrackspurts, and maybe their making her head go all fuzzy. But it can't be that because she has charms to repel them, so it must be something else.

After sitting at her table looking out the window for an hour; she decides that she needs a seconded opinion. She guts up leaving her plate and cup on the table and looks at the clock. Seeing that it is around three o'clock she evaporates to number 12 Grimmauld Place, hoping to talk to either Ginny or Harry about her problem.

She evaporated herself right onto the front steps of number 12 Grimmauld Place so not to be seen by any muggles. She looks around to make sure and sees that the street is empty. She then knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer the door. The door opens and Luna sees Ginny standing on the other side. Luna smiles at her and asks if she could come in. Ginny lets her in and leads Luna down to the kitchen.

After the war Harry returned to Grimmauld Place to make sure Kreacher was okay and he ended up staying because he had nowhere else to go. So he spent a few months fixing the place and replacing a lot of things. He replaced all of the wallpaper and furnisher, he cut around the old picture of Walburga Black and threw her out, he then threw away all the strange and dangerous things that where in the house. Now as Luna walks through the hallway you would not even realize that it is the same house from before the house became more feminine when Ginny moved in, now there is a warmth that wasn't there before and is a lot cleaner.

Ginny and Luna enter the kitchen and Ginny starts water for tea. When the tea is ready Ginny sits down across from Luna at the end of the long table and asks what's wrong. Ginny and Luna have been bestfriends for a long time and Ginny can tell when there is something wrong with her friend, and since Luna has come all the way to her house Ginny knows it is something big. Luna generally keeps things to her self, not wanting to burden people with her own problems even though Ginny keeps telling her that she doesn't mind, that she wants to help with anything.

"Luna tell me what's wrong." Ginny says again since the first time Luna just stared into her cup of tea. Luna looks at Ginny with her unblinking stare and sighs.

"Its hard for me to tell you since you might take it badly." Luna tells her.

"Whatever it is I promise I will not overreact." Ginny says promising. Luna sighs again.

"Well I kinda slept with your brother last night." Luna says quickly not realizing how that statement would sound to someone who didn't understand what she means by 'slept with'. Ginny gasps.

"You and George had sex!" Ginny yells. Luna blushes and shakes her head.

"No no no! You didn't understand what I meant when I said slept with. I meant I slept in his bed with him, not the other thing." Luna says trying to calm Ginny down; miss reading Ginny's outburst for anger. When really Ginny was hoping the two would get together.

"Oh." Ginny says crestfallen. Luna looks at her confused. "I was-um- never mind. So this is a problem why?" Ginny asks not wanting to explain her hopes to Luna.

"The problem is I woke up in my bosses bed, and instead of feeling awkward; I felt comfortable and I liked it." Luna says frustrated that she can't figure her emotions out, looking down at her tea. Ginny's smile goes unnoticed. "Then my heart fluttered and my stomach felt all strange. And now I can not figure out why your brother is stuck in my head, he is all I have been thinking about for a couple hours now." Luna finishes as she looks up at her friend, she finally sees the smile on Ginny's face.

"Luna, have you ever liked someone?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah, I like you, Harry, and all my friends." Luna says wondering if there is something wrong with her friend. Why would she asks such a thing? Of corse she has liked someone, she has friends. That usually means you have to like the to be their friend.

Ginny laughs, "No, I mean, have you ever liked liked someone? Like how I like Harry or how Ron like Hermione." Luna eyes grow big-well bigger- and she gasps.

"Your telling me that I like you brother. That I like my boss, George Weasley?" Luna asks. Ginny nods smiling. "Me, Luna Lovegood, likes George Weasley? The boy who use to blow up Hogwarts toilet seats and get chased around by half of Hogwarts's female population?" Luna asks in disbelief. Ginny nods again still smiling. "How did this even happen?"

"I've seen it coming. I knew you would fall for my brother since Percy's wedding." Ginny tells her. Luna lays her head on the table.

Why didn't she see this coming? The signs have been there since the beginning, of course she would start to like him. He is always so nice to her and friendly. He is so much fun to be around and they seem to banter a lot back and forth, she just never realized that this could happen. That she could end up liking her boss. What is she going to do?

Luna groans when she thinks about that. "What am I going to do?" She asks out loud.

"You are going to have to see if he likes you back or get him to like you. Oho, you guys could go on a date!" Ginny says excitedly already planning things in her mind for them to do.

"No, I have no chance. I'm just his employee, that weird girl he hired that believes in strange things and talks about even stranger things. He could never like a girl like me." Luna says frowning. Ginny frowns in return. She has never seen Luna this down or talking like this. Luna is suppose to be the girl that believes in the unimaginable, not the girl who gives up without trying.

"Luna listen to me, I know my brother better then almost anyone. He doesn't like conventional women, he needs someone who is interesting and fun. Or he would get bored and move on, he needs someone who will keep him on his toes. That someone is you, I know it." Ginny says encouragingly.

"I don't know." Luna says unsure.

"Come on Luna give it a try. What's the worse that could happen?" Ginny asks.

"I could mess up our relationship and lose my job." She says, Ginny frowns.

"You could find a new job. You don't want to be a shop girl your whole life."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Luna tells her. Ginny screams and gets up and hugs Luna.

"Now all you have to do is ask him on a date."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to know how you people think I'm doing so please, if you would, review.<strong>

**-treehugginghippiexo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Together Chapter Eleven**

**A.N: Finally another chapter! I am sorry for the slow updating but I have been having trouble with finding inspiration for this story. I know what I want to do with it, but writing it is another thing all together. Well... I hope yo like the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Halloween was almost a week and a half ago and still Luna has not found the courage to ask George out. And what is worse is that her new feelings have caused her to be very nervous around George, shes starting to think that he is noticing. She hasn't been able to hold a normal conversation with him, she keeps making her self look like a complete idiot, and she is constantly knocking things over and dropping things when he is around her. Its rather embarrassing really, but she can't help her self, when ever he is around her mind goes out the window and she can not think straight.<p>

What is really bad is that her friends are making it harder to ask him. They keep showing up at the shop and give her these meaningful looks, encouraging her to do it. But it's just to much pressure and its making her go crazy, its to the point were she wants to go to the shop roof and just scream.

It all started on Monday when Ginny showed up at the shop during her lunch break. Her and George were doing their regular thing, sitting on the counter talking and joking around, when Ginny walked in. The first thing Ginny did was give her a knowing smile and then asked George if he was coming to dinner. The whole time Ginny and George talked, Ginny kept glancing at her. While Ginny did this Luna sat there feeling uncomfortable and messing with her sweater trying to avoid Ginny's and George's gaze.

If that wasn't bad enough the next day Harry came in while Luna was stocking the shelves. He tried to act like he was not looking in on her, but Luna knew what he was doing. He didn't really try to hide it, he kept looking at her and then to George hoping to see anything different. To bad for him Luna was to afraid to ask George were to put the new products let alone ask him to dinner. It was all thanks to Ginny coming in the day before and freaking her out. Harry just made her feel worse, and it didn't help that Harry informed her that Neville and Hermione also know about her little crush on George, Ron is to thick to understand.

So the next couple of days were filled with Neville and Hermione coming into the shop and doing the same stuff Ginny and Harry did. Then after that the four of them took turns coming in and asking if they could help her in any way. Ginny wanted to give him a love potion, Hermione said just to tell him, Harry asked if he could tell him for her, and Neville didn't really know what to do since he is not very good with romance. All of this was to much for Luna and it is why she is so worked up.

Really what she should do is just ask the guy, what is the worst that could happen, him saying no? 'Yes' Luna thinks to her self. 'I don't think I could deal with that right now. I have a lot of other stuff to worry about, I do not need this too.' She thinks,'But then again if I don't do anything about my feelings I will just keep worrying about it and I will always wonder about the what if I did ask him to dinner and he said yes? And what if we have had a good time and then went out again some other time? Then what if our friendship turned into something else? Something more. I would miss out on all of that.' She ponders as she watches him from the checkout.

She watches him help a little boy with getting something from one of the displays. She smiles thinking that George is so good with people. People always seem to light up when he's around, he is always so filled with joy that it is contagious and spreads to everyone. She wonders what it would be like to be held in his arms when they are awake. What would it be like to be so important to him that when she wasn't around that he would feel like something was missing from his life.

Luna realizes that she has been staring at him for the last few minutes and that she has a grumpy looking man waiting for her to ring him up. She smiles sheepishly at him and starts ringing up his purchases.

Later towards the and of the day, George is sitting in his office doing paper work. It has been a hard week for him, his new products came in and he had to find places to put the new supplies, a whole lot of people came in and the shop has been packed with people. Also something has been going on with Luna, she seems to be really anxious and jumpy lately, plus she seems to be more spacey lately. She is for some reason not as with it, she keeps knocking things over and miss placing things. And another thing is that she and him have not had a normal conversation and a week. That what worries him the most, they have always had free flowing conversation. Never has George felt weird about telling Luna anything. Now it seems that Luna has been holding something back, like she is not telling him something.

His chain of thought is interrupted by the shop door jingling and then Angelina Johnson walking into his office. George looks up at her and is mesmerized by her appearance, she is wearing a pair of black pants and a flow-y white blouse with a fitted navy blue jacket, her hair is up in a high pony tail with her glossy hair falling over her shoulder. George mentally shakes himself and greets her.

"Hey there." He says smiling but a little confused at why she is in his office all dressed up.

"Hello. How are you?" She asks walking around his desk and sitting on it next to his paperwork.

"Busy." He answers. "How was your's?"

"Normal. I'm hoping to make it extraordinary though." She says with a flirty smile.

"Oh, how so?" He asks curious. She continues to smile while messing with his shirt collar. George gulps a little worried about what she wants to do.

"Nothing much, just dinner with an old friend." She suggestively says. George smiles.

"An old friend eh? Who might that be?"

"Oh, you know him. He has red hair and brown eyes, I know him from school and we were in the same house." She says still flirting with him.

"I see, you are talking about Ron." He says with a bemused smile. "I'm sorry to inform you but he is with Hermione now. You missed your chance."

Angelina smiles, "No silly, I'm talking about you. So how about it? Me, you, dinner?" She asks.

"Sure." George says forgetting about his paperwork.

Out in the shop Luna as been giving herself a pep talk for the last half hour and has finally gotten up the courage to go and ask him to dinner. She gets up from her seat on the floor between the shelves that hold the love potions and other potions that the devilishly inclined would walks out from the between the shelves and sees George and Angelina Johnson exiting George's office laughing at something George said. They start to walk towards the door together and to Luna's dismay, Angelina's arm is being held by Georges.

About half way towards the door George sees Luna and shouts out to her. "Close up the shop will ya?" And continues on his way laughing at something Angelina whispered to him. Luna nods and then George and Angelina exit the shop leaving Luna standing there crestfallen.

'What am I going to do know?'


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N:I know it has been like forever, but I have had horrible writers block. But here is the next chapter in the story. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Together Chapter Twelve<p>

'What do I do now?' Is the phrase that has been going through Luna's head for the past week. She has been wondering about it, and she has no idea what to do about George now. Since his dinner with Angelina, Luna has not been able to talk to him at all. Their once conversations that were so easy and free, are over. She just finds it too hard to talk to him in fear of showing some emotion to him, that she might give away her secret to him. So now if he asks her something she will just answer with a nod or shake of her head and she dose not look him in the eyes. She can't help it, for some reason she feels like she is in pain seeing him with her. She knows that she shouldn't care about it that much, it is not like she had a claim on him or anything. George didn't even know that she had, has, feelings for him. So why does it hurt so much?

Ginny told her that her feelings are from seeing the guy she likes with someone else and soon that they will pass. But as of right now, she feels like her heart is being crushed into a million pieces every time she sees them together. Which has become a frequent event since they first went to dinner, now Angelina comes to the shop during the slow hour of the day and keeps George company instead of Luna. So Luna has now started eating lunch on the roof by herself. Angelina now is always around right when the shop is closing up. So now Luna closes the shop since George and Angelina now go out to dinner or go and get a drink together. Every time Luna's heart breaks just a little bit more, and soon Luna worries that it will not exist anymore. She just hopes that Ginny is right and she will get over him soon. She dose not know if she could keep working for him if they don't.

For George the last week has been wonderful, everyday a whole new adventure with Angelina. His now new girlfriend. Angelina to George is great, she's beautiful, smart, funny, and loads of other things George thinks are great. They have spent every minute that they can together, from hanging out during the slow hour at work to lounging around his flat. George always thought that if he spent so much time with a girlfriend that she would eventually get on his nerves, but so far he finds him self always thinking about her and wondering what she is doing. It makes him feel like a git for be so love struck, but he can't help it. And besides it will eventually wear off and he can get back to thinking about work and stuff.

George has been so involved with Angelina that he has not really noticed Luna's quietness and what he has notice is that Luna has been working really hard. Maybe its time to give her a raise he muses as he waits for Angelina to finish applying her make-up. His mind then goes to other things, like his family and his many new experiments that he has in the works.

Eventually Angelina is ready and they leave for dinner. At dinner Angelina is rambling on about everything in her life. George has a hard time adding comments and resorts to just listening. He doesn't mind though, he is completely smitten with her. Over dessert George talks about one of his new products and he notices that Angelina is staring out the window by them. George can not tell if she is not listening or not but he continues anyway. This continues all through their walk in the park and back to his flat. By that time George is a little disappointed about how Angelina ignores him but he chops it down to her being tired.

When they get back to the shop George sees the the light is on inside. He remembers turning it off when they left earlier. He looks through the window and is relieved to see Luna inside taking inventory. He smiled to him self as he watches Luna write something down on her clipboard. He wonders when the last time he has heard her talk to him, it has been awhile since they have had a conversation. He kind a misses her soft voice and their easy talks. But his thought is interrupted by Angelina.

"What is that girl wearing?" Angelina says with a sneer. George frowns at her and looks back at Luna who is wearing a quite unusual outfit. She is wearing a bright yellow dress with light pink Pokka dots that goes down to just above her knees. It is fitted at the top and flows out at her waist. She is also wearing light pink thigh high socks and white flats. Her hair is down and has that big pink sunflower in her hair. George thinks she looks rather nice, just different from other girls.

George just shrugs and watches as Luna goes into the back room. George and Angelina enter and walk up to George's flat.

Luna looks out the door of the back room to make sure that George and Angelina are gone. Good, their gone. Luna thinks as she heads out the door. She collects her stuff and locks up before going home. She has no idea why she decided to go into work so late, maybe she just wanted to see how George's night turned out or she just wanted to feel close to him. She ponders this as she gets ready for bed. Either way, she has to get over this thing with George or she is going to have to find a new job. She can't handle the emotions that come with liking her boss. Something is going to have to give and give soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Together Chapter Thirteen**

One chilly day in the middle of November, Luna is sweeping the stairs outside the shop. The Alley is how it usually is, busy with people running about doing their shopping; none of them paying a bit of attention to their surroundings. Mostly all of the people are dressed warm and some are carrying jars of fire to keep their hands warm. That gives Luna an idea to fill some jars with fire and put them on the steps when she is done. Thinking about what she is going to do when done; she continues her work while humming a random tune.

As she sweeps the wind begins to pick up and rustles more leaves onto the steps, Luna groans and sweeps them off. This repeats a dozen more times and Luna groans again and gives up, there is no use in trying any more. She huffs and sits down on the steps and rests her head on her hands. She watches the people walking around the alley minding their own businesses completely oblivious to the girl on the steps watching them. The wind blows her hair around and it blocks her view, she moves it out of her face and looks down at the ground bored. The day has been slow with little to no customers, which means that Angelina has been around since lunch. Luna wonders if she is actually on the Holly Harpies team since she is always with George. When does she actually practice she wonders.

She continues to ponder this and other things for a while, she doesn't have anything better to do. Well, she could go make the fire in the jars for the steps but she doesn't feel like it. So instead she continues what she is doing, nothing. After a while she hears a loud meow. She looks down and sees an orange tabby cat that is looking up at her with large green eyes. The cat is bigger than normal cats, it has large paws and a long tail. The cat meows again, Luna stares at it and smiles. The wind blows and Luna shivers along with the cat. Luna gentles reaches her hand out to the cat for it to sniff. The cat does and Luna pets it between the ears the cat begins to purr. Luna smiles and gets up she then reaches down and picks up the cat. The cat continues to purr as Luna walks into the shop.

Inside she takes the cat over to the counter and sets it down. She looks over the cat and sees that it is dirty and underfed. She goes to where she keeps her lunch and takes out the rest of her tuna sandwich, she then goes back to the cat and sets the sand which down in front of the cat. The cat smells the sandwich and then begins to eat the tuna. While the cat eats Luna goes and gets some water for it. She puts the water down next to the sandwich. She sits and watches the cat while it eats, she notices that the cat is a boy.

Once the cat is done eating she cleans him up and then sets him back down on the counter, she then goes and restocks the shelves. As she works the cat follows her around the shop rubbing against her legs every time she stops to but something on the shelves. She stops in the middle of putting away some potions and of course the cat again begins to rub against her. She looks down at him and he looks up at her with his large green eyes seeming to ask her to pet him. So Luna sits down on the floor and begins to pet the cat, the cat crawls onto her lap and begins to purr. She wonders if the cat as a name.

"What's your name little fella?" she asks. The cat looks up at her and tilts its head to the side as if he is thinking. Luna chuckles. "You sure are cute." She tells him and goes back to petting him. With nothing else to do, since she was only really restocking because of how slow the shop has been, she starts to tell the cat about her life. Starting from the very beginning and ending with her whole problem with George.

A half hour later Luna and the cat are still on the floor, Luna talking and the cat listening. Luna finishes her life story and sighs. "I really would like to know your name. Maybe I can guess it." Luna ponders out loud. "If I guess right give me a sign." She tells him. The cat blinks in responds. "Is it Carl?" The cat does nothing. "How about Bill?" Nothing again. She then goes through a dozen other names and the cat just continues to stare at her.

Crestfallen she is about to give up, however the cat crawls off her lap and goes over to one of the shelves. The cat stretches up and puts its front paws on the second shelf from the bottom. The cat then looks at Luna and then back at the shelf, then back at Lune and then back to the shelf. Luna gets the point and gets up and goes over to him. The shelf that the cat is showing her is a shelf with the felix felicis potion on it. The shop doesn't usually carry the potion often and when they do it is in small doses.

The cat looks at her again and Luna continues to look at the shelf wondering what the cat is trying to tell her. She has a hunch but is not sure. "Are you trying to tell me your name?" she asks. The cat meows in reply to her question; she takes that as a yes. "Is you name Felix?" the cat meows again and puts its paws back on the ground. The cat, Felix, comes back over to her and begins to rub his face on her legs. Luna smiles glad that she finally knows his name. "You are one smart cat." She says as she leans down and picks him up. She begins to walk back to the back of the shop wondering if George would mind having a shop cat. "Cats are great at keeping hobwanglers away." She says out loud going in to the back room to take inventory. She will ask him later, for now she will just keep Felix out of the way and finish her work.

Luna smiles feeling like things are going to be a little better with Felix around. She then begins to count the items while humming to herself, while Felix follows her around content to be somewhere warm.


End file.
